<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter For Wilbur by GoneMissing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026658">A Letter For Wilbur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneMissing/pseuds/GoneMissing'>GoneMissing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Letters, Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneMissing/pseuds/GoneMissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to a recovering Wilbur after the events of November 16th from a kid who was just beginning to understand. A letter that hopefully soothe the wounds between a general and his child soldier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter For Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't very good now that I've re-read this but I'm posting it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Wilbur,</p>
<p>I forgive you. I think I finally understand why you did what you did. I’ve figured out what your mindset was like for the past couple of months and what losing L’Manburg really means to you. So I forgive you and… I’m sorry too.</p>
<p>Anyways lemme tell you about what’s been happening here. Quackity and Niki have decided to be co-presidents instead of allowing Tubbo to become president since he’s just a kid. Don’t worry, he doesn’t blame you for putting him in that position. I think both of the presidents are doing a good job of rebuilding and bringing together our people.</p>
<p>Tubbo’s rebuilt his house and offered me a room, so that’s where I stay now. I’m helping him build an aviary and it’s… nice. I don’t know, it’s different for me, to be able to live in a time without war or any kind of conflict. Tommy’s doing alright, at least I think; he’s fixing up his home and rebuilt the camarvan. I’m not sure what Fundy’s been up to, since he spends a lot of time with Eret in the caste. I think he misses you.</p>
<p>I’m doing okay, I like the peace but I keep waiting for the other ball to drop, for Dream to do something. I don’t trust him despite the fact that he offered a peace treaty between L’Manburg and the Greater Dream Smp, which was signed immediately… I’m tired, but I think I’ll be okay. I miss you but I know you’re healing and so I’ll give you time. I love you. Say hello to Techno and Philza for me</p>
<p>Goose</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>